Barf Bag
Competition summary Sign-ups SmithchadsPantz signed up as Barf Bag. Episode 1 Barf Bag didn't do the challenge, and was DQ'd from this challenge. Episode 2 Barf Bag, having not been chosen by Touhou Power-up, was put into the Bottom 3 with Diamond and Beardie. He was chosen onto the Acrobatic Angels by OJ. He didn't do the challenge again, and his team was put up for elimination. Episode 3 Barf Bag only got one vote, which was the first cast. He was safe. He didn't do the challenge a third time in a row, causing him to be put up for re-signups. KaraidsLair takes his spot. His team suffered the least re-signups, since Barf Bag was the only contestant on his team to be put up for re-signups, and both other teams have had at least two contestants be put up for re-signups. Either way, his team was safe. Episode 4 Barf Bag votes Touhou Power-up over Soccer Ball to join the Acrobatic Angels. TPU switched over to his team in a 3-2 vote, meaning either Barf Bag's vote or one of the other two votes cast for TPU decided everything. He started off on C2. In Round 1, he destroyed B2, but was spleefed by OJ. No object went to B2. Despite one of his teammates surviving the entire thing, his team was put up for elimination. Episode 5 At no likes and 2 dislikes, Barf Bag was in the Bottom 2 with Umbrella. He was still safe nonetheless. He didn't do the challenge, and his team was put UFE. Episode 6 He left the team at no likes and 6 dislikes, but everyone on Team Work except for Saw (Who didn't vote) and Fudgy (Who voted Firey, the other contestant who left the team) voted for him, and he switched over to Team Work. He served a Giant Great Flavoring Cake with Dragon Fruit Punch. The former got a perfect 10, but the latter, having incinerated RT's mouth, got a 3, adding up to a 13/20, which was the second-highest amongst his team. Episode 7 Barf Bag and Electric Scooter, neither whom got any likes, were in the Bottom 2 for whoever leaves Team Work. Barf Bag was safe in a 2-5 vote. He was XQZ'd for the challenge, but alas, his team was put UFE. Episode 8 Barf Bag got no likes and one dislike, that one dislike being from Bricky. He didn't do the challenge. Episode 9 Barf Bag got his birthday Reversal Token. Sunglasses chose him onto the Cosmic Bursts. He suggested Clay, which wouldn't have had a launch multiplier since it was the average. His substance wasn't picked by Sunglasses, but a better substance was picked, so in addition to Sunglasses' choices, his team won immunity. Episode 10 Barf Bag didn't participate. His team was put up for elimination. Episode 11 Barf Bag used his Reversal Token. Since a Brown Color Token was used and Barf Bag was brown, the RT reversed its effects by turning it light blue, and there were no light blue contestants on the Cosmic Bursts, effectively dispelling the BCT in the process. Cooperation would have been picked. He was in the Bottom 2 with Yarn, neither having recieved likes. In a 3-7 vote, Barf Bag was safe, and the Marisa Kirisame cake decoration sliced clean through him. Category:Contestants Category:Acrobatic Angels Category:Team Work Category:Cosmic Bursts